


It's Not a Slumber Party

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Puppy Piles, disregards season three, super brief mentions of Isaac's nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Isaac. Erica's next. A week later, Boyd joins them. Stiles bursts in on them all one Saturday morning, breathless with excitement as he exclaims, “I knew it!” The next day, Stiles brings Scott over. It's <i>not</i> a slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> This completely disregards season three because I wrote it before it aired. The alpha pack is briefly mentioned but not in detail because I wanted this to be all about Derek and his (not so) secret love of cuddles rather than Derek and his usual pain and suffering. I wrote it before we knew about Cora so she's unfortunately not a part of this story.

It starts with Isaac.

He still has nightmares sometimes, ones that wake him up gasping or screaming for help. They take his breath away and sometimes he doesn’t sleep the rest of the night. 

Derek knows when they happen. Not just because Isaac's living with him, but because he just _knows_. Becoming an alpha woke up an entirely knew part of his brain that lets him feel his betas in the back of his mind. He knows when they're scared, when they're hurt, and he knows when they need him. He can feel their emotions bleeding through to him sometimes, just under his skin and out of reach. With practice, he thinks he can probably learn to reach out to them through that tether, in ways more than getting them to obey an order.

His house is currently being remodeled. He knew it was time to move on, to finally make something of his childhood home and move on from the ghosts of the burnt ruins, and once the alpha pack was taken care of, he figured it was a good time. While it’s being torn down and rebuilt, Derek’s living in an apartment complex downtown and Isaac lives with him. 

It’s why he’s the first. 

Derek doesn’t wake up to screaming or crying like he sometimes does, but he does stir when he feels eyes on him. He rolls over, eyes opening blearily, and finds Isaac standing in his doorway, tousled hair silhouetted in the light coming in from the living room. He’s got a pillow in one hand and the other is holding onto the door frame, and Derek takes one long look at him and scoots over. Isaac’s relief is palpable and he slides in beside Derek, staying on his side for a minute, stiff and awkward, before Derek hauls him over into his arms and gruffly mutters, “Go back to sleep.”

Isaac stays tense for a minute, and then clings to Derek, arm winding up around his shoulder, fingers clutching at Derek’s t-shirt as he tucks his face in Derek’s chest and breathes him in, the scent of safety and pack.

~

Erica’s next.

She comes over sometimes; does homework with Isaac or eats all of Derek’s Fruit Loops, and it’s nice. It sort of feels like his pack is coming together as a whole – finally - and he likes that. He wishes it hadn't taken the kidnapping of part of his pack and their near deaths, but they're okay now and that's what matters. Things have definitely been better since Beacon Hills quieted down, and it shows in how everyone is getting along, even Derek and Scott. Sort of.

Isaac’s been coming into his room most nights now, and Derek doesn’t mind. He’s family and he’s a welcome warmth when the heater doesn’t exactly feel like working. 

On one of those nights, they both sleep late the next morning, or are planning to, since it’s Saturday, but Erica comes over before ten, babbling about something before she even gets in the door. They both stir and sit up a little, listening as Erica checks Isaac’s room, makes a sound of confusion, then comes to Derek’s and finds them both sleep rumpled and a little grumpy.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, and Isaac almost instantly adds, “So _early_ , Erica.”

Erica’s eyes glitter with something mischievous and Derek instantly hates that look, but he can’t do anything because Isaac’s still half on top of him and there’s a leg slung over his hip, pinning him to the bed. 

When Erica whips out her phone there’s no stopping her, and before either of them know it, there’s photographic proof of whatever this is that they’re doing.

Erica cackles when Derek growls at her and ignores him completely in favor of kicking off her shoes and jumping into bed with them. She pushes Isaac until he flops over, then insinuates herself right up against Derek, between him and the wall. “No one told me we were having a slumber party,” she laments, pouting prettily.

Isaac shoves his face into the pillow under his head and shrugs. “We weren’t. Derek lets me sleep here sometimes. You know.” Erica’s mouth purses into a small ‘o’ as understanding dawns and she nods, nuzzling at Derek’s shoulder. 

“Big snuggly alpha,” she coos, laughing when Derek pinches her.

~

A week later, Boyd joins them.

Derek hardly even questions it anymore. He comes home and finds Isaac already asleep in his bed, sometimes with Erica, sometimes without. Tonight all three of them are there; Erica on her side with Boyd spooned up behind her and half hanging off the bed because Isaac’s sprawled on his stomach over the rest of it.

He considers sleeping on the couch but that’s stupid because this is his bed, dammit.

So after a brief moment trying to work out how he’s going to get in there, Derek’s pulling off his shoes and his jeans and coming up from the bottom to fit himself under Isaac’s body. Isaac adjusts with a soft whuff of breath and a hand that fists in Derek’s t-shirt and Erica’s brow wrinkles slightly before she’s sighing and snuggling up against his armpit.

It shouldn’t be comfortable in this mass of too hot limbs and clutching fingers, but it is, and Derek falls asleep faster than he ever has since the fire. When he wakes up in the morning, all three warm bodies and still around him: Erica has hunkered down and is wrapped around his waist and he opens his eyes to see Isaac’s belly button at eye level, his long body arced up and over Derek’s head. Boyd’s the only one who stayed relatively still, though one of his large hands is on Derek’s shoulder as if to reassure himself that, yes, Derek is still there with all of them. It's...nice.

~

Stiles bursts in on them all one Saturday morning, breathless with excitement as he exclaims, “I knew it!”

Four pairs of eyes squint over at him in confusion and he cocks his head. "Wait a minute. Scott said it smelled like you guys were all sleeping together. Like _sleeping_ sleeping together. Not actually sleeping. I thought this was going to be an orgy!" he gripes, arms waving way to excitedly for a Saturday morning. "It’s like a slumber party.”

“It is not like a slumber party,” Derek grumbles, huffing Erica’s hair out of his face. 

"Well it's not like an orgy either, dude."

Derek huffs. Stiles just smirks at him and Derek glances around, taking stock of where he’s currently laying. Isaac’s snuggled against his back, face pressed between his shoulder blades, and Erica’s ass is pressing against Derek’s stomach. Her hair is spread in tangled blonde waves across the pillow and part of his face and he frowns up at Stiles. "Shut up."

Stiles grins and jumps into bed, pushing at Erica a little bit until she rolls on top of Boyd and tucks herself under his chin. He happily takes her place, only he’s facing Derek and smiling brightly at him. “This is nice.”

“It’d be nicer if you were quiet.” Derek doesn’t even bother to keep his eyes open, so he doesn’t see it coming when Stiles presses his face into his throat and closes his eyes too.

“You won’t even know I’m here,” he whispers, and Derek thinks that, despite Stiles being at his most unobtrusive, he's not going to be able to forget that he's here.

~

The next day, Stiles brings Scott over.

He and Derek have been cordial lately, so it’s not as awkward as it could be, but it’s still pretty weird when Stiles flops down beside him while Scott watches warily from the other side of the room like he's just waiting for them to start taking their clothes off and getting busy. It’s not even dark out yet but everyone’s in his room, either lying on the bed or sprawled out on the floor.

Erica and Isaac are playing 'Go Fish!' while Boyd attempts to braid Erica’s hair and Derek watches Scott’s eyes dart between them and he and Stiles on the bed before he sits down beside Isaac and smiles warmly at him.

Isaac’s cheeks go pink and Erica giggles, tossing a card at his face that Scott catches and hands carefully to him.

“This is good for them,” Stiles says quietly. His fingers are idly running over the corner of the book Derek’s trying to read, and his head is resting on Derek’s shoulder.

“I hope so.”

“I know so,” Stiles responds, smiling when Erica bats Boyd’s fingers away from her hair and turns to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Look at them. You did that, Derek.”

And, yeah, okay, maybe he did. He took kids that needed help and he gave them a second chance. He made this family and he’s going to protect it with everything he has.

“Yeah,” he says softly, leaning his head against Stiles’. “I did.”

"This is definitely a slumber party, you know that, right?"

"It's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

Stiles laughs and hunkers down in the pillows, pressing his face into Derek's neck. "Yes it is."

For the first time in a long time, Derek smiles because he’s happy. 

"No. It's not."


End file.
